La Despedida de Dos Amores
by PadfootPotterBlack
Summary: [Sasu[x]Naru] Un tanto lime, mas que lemon En fin... Aquie les dejo un oneshote dedicado a un amigo. Toma lugar justo despues de la batalla de Naruto y Sasuke. Es la despedida que me habria gustado haber visto, y escuchado. Haber si les gusta


**n/a: Aqui les dejo un one shot con una cancion que le viene de maravilla a este one... La cancion es Como me duele, y es de Reik. Por alguna razon me recuerda a SasuxNaru. este one, tomara lugar justo despues de la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, antes de que Sasuke se fuera con orochi. Es lo que me hubiese gustado haber visto. Lo que me hubiese gustado haber escuchado de Sasuke...**

-------

Naruto yacia inconsciente en el bosque a unos metros de las cataratas, donde habia tratado de rescatar a su amigo. Pero debido al desnivel de su poder, el se encontraba inconsciente, y muy malherido. Sasuke, quien no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, se acercaba cojeando. Al llegar al lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Naruto, se arrodillo, y dejo caer su rostro muy cercano al de Naruto. Mientras decia:

-"Usuratonkachi... No sabes lo que me duele esta partida. El sufrimiento que sentire el no poder verte sonreir todos los dias."

Una lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del Uchiha, y se posaron sobre el infantil rostro de Naruto. Sasuke esforzosamente se arrodillo a un lado de Naruto, y tomandole la mano, le confeso sus mas intimos secretos.

**Se me termina el tiempo,**

**ya no puedo estar un dia mas sin ti,**

**ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir...**

**He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio,**

**y lo triste de un final...**

-"Como me haces falta, baka. Desde ya te extraño, y desde ya no aguanto no estar contigo. No es estupido, tenerte aqui a mi lado, y no puedo estar contigo."

Las lagrimas caian, como una llovizna primaveral. Sasuke sentia pena y rabia. Sentia la ira de no poder quedarse con su amigo, y amor. Su razon de vivir, su razon para superarse. Es que no podia creer, que un idiota como Naruto habia hecho tal impacto en su ser. Como habia podido un pequeño inmaduro como Naruto, hecho de el a una persona menos rencorosa. Sasuke sujetaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Lo abrazaba, no queria soltarlo. No queria nunca dañarlo, pero debia hacerlo.

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,**

**como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,**

**como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

Lentamente reposaba la cabeza del Kitsune en la tierra. Pozo su mano en la calida y suave mejilla de Naruto, y lentamente se inclino. Sus labios humedecieron los de Naruto, y Sasuke sintio el calido suspiro del amor. Sintio como todos su ser se prendia, y las energias y ganas de vivir volvian a el como por acto de magia. Pero apenas sus labios se despidieron, la tristeza invadio su ser. Y las lagrimas emergieron una vez mas. Tomo la mano de su kitsune, y besandola, decidio retirarse. Pero antes de poder soltar aquella calida mano, sintio como esta sujetaba con ansias la de el. Naruto lentamente abria los ojos, para encontrarse con las perlas negras de Sasuke. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y dijo:

-"Sasuke...NO me abandones... Te necesito ahora mas que nunca..."

Los ojos azules del pelirubio de llenaron de lagrimas, y estas caian hacian un lado. Dejando el rostro del ojiazul, brillante, y lleno de una expresion de pena. Su cuerpo no queria separarse de Sasuke. Su mente queria decirle todas las cosas que pasaban por ella. Queria expresarle todo, decirle todo, y ser todo de el. Queria nada mas estar con el. Ser uno con el, pero sabia que eso era imposible. Que la vida aveces no era lo que uno queria. Siempre habia estado solo, y no seria esta la excepcion. Todas las personas que lo querian lo abandonaban. Naruto esbozo un sonrisa falsa, que nada mas reflejaba aun mas su tristeza y dijo:

-"Sasuke, porfavor quedate aqui... A mi lado..."

Sasuke, golpeo a Naruto, pero este no respondio. Miro al suelo, y viendo como Sasuke lloraba, entendia la tristeza de este. Se acerco, y Sasuke lo empujo. Tratando de alejar sus vinculos, alejar el cariño que le tenia a aquel individuo. Empujaba porque era lo unico que podia hacer. Alejarlo para no sufrir, para no hacerlo sufrir. Pero volvia a pararse y se acercaba. Sus brazos abiertos, para poder sostener a Sasuke, para poder consolarlo.Y cada vez la fuerza con la que empujaba era menor. Naruto lloraba, mientras Sasuke ahogaba sus lagrimas. Pero Naruto no aguanto, y se abalanceo contra Sasuke. Estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. Sasuke quizo apartarlo, alejarlo por siempre, pero ese calido abrazo lo domino.

**Tu abrazo es un respiro,**

**con un beso me mantienes vivo,**

**tu mirada es un bello amanecer...**

**Si tanto he esperado poder, sentir,**

**algo tan grande, es muy triste,**

**ver su final...**

Se sentia aliviado, esos brazos que le quitaban la pena, la rabia. Todo estaba bien al lado de Naruto. Pero era una fantasia, la realidad que invadia sus sueños, no era mas que algo en el momento. Algo que nunca existiria, pero cuando quizo separarse, se encontro con la mirada azul, de su amor oculto. Esa mirada que lo llenaba de paz, que lo llenaba de alegria, ahora nada mas lo angustiaba. El tener que separarse de esa mirada lo atormentaba. El no poder nunca mas rozar los labios de su kitsune. No lo aguantaba, como es que no podia tenerlo tan solo una vez.

**Si tanto he esperado, poder, sentir**

**algo tan grande, es muy triste, ver su final...**

Sasuke vio como su cuerpo respondia por si solo. Sus emociones lo dominaban. El amor, el cariño, el deseo de estar con Naruto. Lentamente sus brazos abrazaron al pobre Naruto. Ambos sujetandose con fuerza, sujetandose como si fuesen a soltar, ambos se perderian. Naruto acerco su rostro a Sasuke, acerco sus labios, sintiendo el revoloteo en su estomago. Sintio como su cuerpo llamaba a los labios del pelingro. Como sus labios eran atraidos por el deseo. Sasuke, fue acercandose, su respiracion lentamente se unia a la de Naruto. Ambos respirando al son de cada uno. Sus emociones salian a flote, el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro. Naruto fue lentamente recostado, y Sasuke aun se aferraba a su amor. Las lagrimas cesaban y el deseo los aplacaba.

-"Sasuke... Por favor... Nunca me abandones. No aguantare no estar contigo... que no vez lo que siento..."

Sasuke sintio las lagrimas emerger, al enterrarse de lo que confesaba. Lo que tanto queria escuchar, las palabras que ahora emergirian de la boca de Naruto, las mismisimas palabras que habian intentado incontables veces de decirle al kitsune.

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,**

**como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,**

**como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir, y las palabras que tanto queria oir, ahora parecian ser su fin.

-"Sasuke, yo te amo... Desde que te conozco, ahora y para siempre. Eres el unico quien puede decir, que soy tuyo. Mi corazon vida y alma, son tuyas. Pues si es lo que necesito hacer para que te quedes, morire ahora mismo. Me quitare la vida, y te entregare mi alma. Que no vez, sin ti, es lo mismo que morir en vida. MI vida termina si tu te vas."

-"Naruto... Yo..."

Lo llantos ahogados, ahora incontrolables emergian, y cayendo sobre Naruto, Sasuke lloraba sin consuelo. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos:

-"Perdoname... Perdoname por no haberte visto con los mismo ojos con los que te veo ahora. Perdoname por no haberte amado desde antes, perdoname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado y causare."

Naruto acariciaba los cabellos de Sasuke, tratando de consolarlo. Tomo un kunai, y se hizo un corte en la palma. Dejo caer unas gotas al suelo, y soltando el puño, mostro su mano ensangrentada. Miro a Sasuke y dijo:

-"Por mi vida y sangre... Te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado... Aunque tenga que morir en el intento, tu grita mi nombre y alli estare."

Levanto el menton de Sasuke y compartieron un inocente pero bello beso. Sus cuerpos enardecian de pasion, y sus corazones gritaban un auxilio al amor. Sasuke sentia que si no demostraba su amor ahora, nunca podria hacerlo. Desabrocho su camisa, y lentamente dejo caer sus manos en el pecho de Naruto, desabrochando cada boton. Besando cada muestra de piel que aparecia. Su cuerpo que temblaba de nervios y pasion. Su mente que no entendia nada, su corazon quien lo guiaba hacia donde debia ir. Fue recorriendo el pecho de Naruto, bañandolo en besos, dejando hilos de saliva detras. Mirando como Naruto se estremecia, y ruborizaba. El al igual que Sasuke, deseaba el momento. Queria sentir el amor que tanto le habia faltado años atras. Sasuke se deshizo de la camisa de Naruto, y dejo al abierto un pecho formado, pero malherido. Sasuke beso las heridas que recorrian el cuerpo de Naruto, recordando cada golpe, y corte que le habia ocasionado. Beso lentamente todo el torso de Naruto. Miro hacia donde estaba los ojos azules de Naruto y dijo:

-"Te amo... te amare hoy, y mañana te seguire amando, por los siglos de los siglos te amare..."

Naruto acerco a Sasuke a su rostro, y lo beso. Un torbellino de emociones lo invadio. Giro a Sasuke, y quedo sobre el. Lo miro con ternura, y lentamente fue besando su cuello, sintiendo el roze de su piel contra sus labios. El revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago hacia que temblara, y deseaba cada vez mas estar con Sasuke. Lo queria para el y no queria nunca dejarlo ir. Sus labios recorrian el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke, y el extasis del momento lo invadia por completo. No aguantaba ningun minutos mas sin Sasuke. Sus cuerpo ahora lentamente se movian al compas de una melodia existente solo en sus mentes. Se despojaron de sus prendas, apreciando cada minuto que tomaba en hacerlo.

Sus latidos se aceleraban, Naruto se rocosto, y lentamente sintio como Sasuke y el se unian. Sus corazon palpitando a son de sus cuerpos. Ambos llevandose por el ritmo de su pasion. Dejandose llevar por el amor que se tenian. Sus cuerpos bailaban un tango que parecia interminable. Cada movimiento llenaba a cada ser de alegria, de compañia. Y tan repentino como habia empezado, su pasion termino. Y ambos yacian recostados en el pasto. Exhausto. Se miraron y Naruto envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, para poder susurrarle al oido:

-"Vivimos buscando el camino del amor y la verdad. Buscamos sin cesar, una manera de vivir con amor, y sin la perdicion de la soledad. Es cuando encuentras el amor, que puedes decir que estas viviendo. Porque antes de haberte conocido a ti, Sasuke. Mi vida no eras mas que la perdicion mismisima. Es gracias a tu amor, que puedo decir, estoy vivo."

Ambos se abrazaron, y en sus brazos durmieron. Pues al despertar, el mundo volveria a ser lo que era. Algo sin amor, y sin la compañia de sus amores. Pues el amor no siempre dura, y nunca es facil. Ambos soñarian con lo que habia sucedido por años a venir. Y es asi como podran recordar, que amar es estar vivo. Es sentir la vida en su escencia mas pura.

**n/a: Pues bueh es lo que salio no mas Ojala les guste.. no esta excesivamente lemon xD hasta podria decir que es lime, pero quise expresar mas que nada los sentimientos. Sentimiento que he sentido yo mismo...Y ojala ustedes tambien Dejen sus reviews... Y agradezco a todos los que me leen... Este fic se lo dedico a alguien muy especial para mi. Alguien que me ha ayudado demasiado a descubrirme, y a aceptarme tal como soy. El sabe quien es... Te quiero mucho lokito, que seria el mundo sin amigos como tu... Tienes un lugar reservado en mi corazon bro Take care, Luis...**

**Un saludos a los de Mangekyou Ramen, y todos los que lean el one shot ...**

**Padfoot**


End file.
